the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) triman95: Coming out of the shadows of the alleys and onto the main road, the smell of alcohol can be smelt from Brian as he wanders up towards Societies front door. Singing old folk songs from home. Not having a care in the world, that is until he sees someone at the front door. Sighing as he walks towards the front door as he makes sure a mostly empty bottle of alcohol is secure in his coat. "You know, some of the bobbies would be suspicious with a man like you standing at the doorstep of this place?" He said as he gets within arms length of the man with the guitar. Dr. de Lezo: I wouldn't expect any less from London's finest! triman95: Standing right next to him at the front door, Brian doesn't enter or open the door, but just stands right next to the man. "Well I would disagree with you on that one," He said as he looks around a little, but mostly at the door, "I met plenty of them that are as corrupt as the darkness of Hell." Dr. de Lezo: Really? I would think they'd at least have the good sense to mind themselves in THESE parts ( He gestures to the modest, but well kept homes in the immediate area. He pauses with a frown. ) This country's a bit funny about science though, isn't it? triman95: "These parts, of course. They have to. This is where the more richer people live at as well as those that really invest into them. Messing with the folk here is pretty much getting yourself fire for them. As for the science part, seems that way. I remember hearing rumors of monsters and mad men living here." Dr. de Lezo: That might explain why the policía act the way they do then. triman95: "Don't be too surprise," he says with a raise eyebrow only slightly turning his head at him, "It always been that way. People with money fear those without and get men with uniforms and clubs to protect them. Nothing new really." Dr. de Lezo: Some of these "people with money" are the scientists. ( He looks behind him. ) That's a very scary thing! triman95: Cannot help, but laugh at him. Not sure it is the alcohol or just what he said, but Brian laughs. "These scientists do not have much of it," he said reaching into his coat to grab his mostly empty bottle of alcohol to finish it off. "I say their money goes into keep the riff raft out of others and keeping those that want to do harm to them. The real scary thing is that we been standing here and no one has answer the door yet." Grinning a bit as he watches the man out of the corner of his eye. Dr. de Lezo: I dunno. Where I come from, you don't embark on your journey unless you at least have a sponsorship. ( He shrugs. ) Things are different from country to country... Why hasn't''anyone answered? ( He jogs over to a window and squishes his face against it. ) '''triman95:' Following right behind him to look into the window to see what he is looking at. "See anyone?" he asks. Wanting to see how long he can make this lasts before he realizes that he has a key to the place or at least lives here. "Want me to try and knock on the door?" Dr. de Lezo: Sure! I don't see any people, maybe your knock will wake them up. triman95: With those words he made three heavy knocks on the door. "Think they maybe dead instead?" he asks as he waits. Dr. de Lezo: ( He rubs his arm. ) ay I hope not. I'm not in a window breaking mood tonight. triman95: "Why would someone like you be in a window breaking mood? If anyone it would be me. Judging from the way I am dressed." Dr. de Lezo: My good sir! If there are people dying in there, it would be my duty as a physician to be the one to break the window lest I not get there fast enough. ( He shakes his head. ) The good Samaritan law is a sorry thing. triman95: "What?" he asks confuse, "Good Samaritan law? My Lord I don't see why anyone would be dying in there. I am just certain they are asleep, somewhere else, or what I was doing before wandering into this part of the neighborhoods." Obtained From The Man with a Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER